Brianna Diggers
Brianna Diggers is a clone and adoptive sister of Gina and Brittany Diggers. Since Brianna is a composite clone of both her sisters, she possesses a combination of traits from either of them. She has a portion of Brittany's speed, strength, and regenerative healing factor, as well as a portion of Gina's genius-level intellect and proficiency with technology. She is also the creator of the Peebos. She is the wife of Zan and mother of Rockquite. History While on an expedition in Iran, Gina and Brittany Diggers accidentally incurred a "bad luck curse", which would increase their bad luck exponentially until it finally killed them. After managing to return home despite the curse, Gina tried to separate it from them by infusing their physical and ethereal essences into a batch of bioelectric protoplasm, which would hopefully distract the curse onto something its power could not affect. However, it had an unexpected reaction with the protoplasm, which resulted in a clone-fusion of both Brittany and Gina. Slowly gaining knowledge of her creation through the memories inherited from the sisters, Brianna (then under the self-ascribed moniker of "Grave Digger"), unknowingly influenced by the curse, decided that in order to have a hope of an existence of her own, she had to end the existences of her 'parents', which she attempted to do by killing both of the girls. However, Gina was able to stall her long enough for her father, Theodore Diggers, to return and banish the curse's influence on Brianna's mind, though effects of it remained buried in Brianna's psyche. After that, Brianna took to being the family's youngest sister fairly well, though there were bumps, including the fact that, due to her inherited memories from Brittany, she was also quite infatuated with her sister's boyfriend, Strypp. This came to a head when Strypp proposed to Brittany, which led the depressed Brianna to return to the tower of the Dragon Orb, a prison complex for hundreds of the world's most ancient supernatural horrors. While they were in the complex, however, their powers were sapped by the Dragon Orb, allowing Brianna plenty of deserving targets to take out her aggression on. However, she and Genn were just in time to stop the genetically altered mage Ionis from freeing the worst of the lot, Maelstrom, in exchange for freeing him from his dependence on Erwin "Pee-Wee" Talon's genetic technology for his continued magical powers. However, sensing a potential way to escape, Maelstrom offered Brianna the same bargain he'd given Ionis: her most dear wish in exchange for his freedom. Brianna hesitated, particularly when it seemed Maelstrom could offer her a way to be with Strypp as if it had always been that way, thus hurting no one. However, she refused him, resulting in the Dragon Pearl transporting the tower to a new hidden location after she left, having had one too many close calls this century. Afterwards, Brianna confessed the real reasons she'd been depressed to Genn, deciding that it would be better if she finally gave up on Strypp. Her identity would be further grounded during the first conflicts with the mad laborador, Dr. Alfred Peachbody. When Peachbody tricked Gina and Brittany into entering the chronospace bubble that held the era of their parents honeymoon to stop a gamma bomb he'd delivered there decades earlier from sterilizing Theo and Julia before Gina ever existed, Brianna stayed behind to monitor the hyperspace platform. However, when Peachbody's gambit was revealed and he and his attack-boy Benji attempted to deliver a second gamma bomb in a pot of flowers, Gina and Brittany were stuck. Having entered and exited that era once, they couldn't do so again. However, Brianna decided to go in herself. In a way, it was a test of her identity: if she wasn't any more than a combination of Gina and Brittany, she should not be able to enter the bubble they just left. However, the question was quickly answered as Brianna entered the bubble and used her newest powered armor to fend off Benji and Peachbody, leaving before her parents' past selves got a view of any of the incident. During Brittany's wedding, Brianna dealt with a little wistfulness regarding the final end to her feelings over Strypp, but was soon caught up in the Kryn priestess Tanya's plans to separate the two. Intercepting the soul key of the were-cheetah/golem Raphiel before Tanya could destroy it, Brianna soon embarked on a quest to Jade to find a way to resurrect the boy, seeing in him a little of herself in that they both hadn't been so much born as created. While interacting with the Northern Edge Guard, Brianna was surprised to notice that the lunar eclipse caused her to shift into a semi-hybrid form, a previously unseen aspect of her heritage from Brittany. Also showing a small latent ability for magic, though unconsciously. However, while discussing Sheila's teammate Tirga with her (mainly due to Sheila wanting to warn Brianna off of the charismatic were-tiger, due to his habit of making 'conquests' of any girls that catch his interest), Brianna accidentally provoked a violent reaction from the were-jaguar, resulting in her unconsciousness. While her conscious mind was out cold, however, the fragments of the curse's influence on her mind noticed that not only was Brianna not 'at the controls', but that her new form was quite powerful in the magic department. Taking the initiative, 'Grave Digger' awakened in control of Brianna's body, pretending to have amnesia in order to find some way to get close to Gina and Brittany so as to destroy them once and for all. While this fooled Sheila and her older brother Gar, Genn was not fooled in the least, which caused Grave Digger to lash out to prevent her identity from being revealed. However, Sheila and Gar held her off before she could do more damage, and Genn forced Grave Digger back into Brianna's subconscious. However, with the threat of the curse's ability to control Brianna's body required that immediate action be taken against it. Between the village's resident healer, Gaja (leader of the Edge Guard and arch-mage), and two other powerful mages, a plan was formed to finally end the curse. 'Spirit Divide' and 'Remove Curse' would simply and effectively shred the curse, but given Brianna's half-lycanthrope nature and the strange connection between her and Grave Digger, the resulting backlash could tear both of them to ribbons. Thus, using the spell 'Final Protection from Evil', the mages reversed its alignment via magic to form a 'Final Protection from Good' aura about Brianna, shielding her from any damage the mages would be able to inflict via magic. 'Spirit Divide' then separated the two, leaving Brianna in her normal form while Grave Digger was stuck in the hybrid form. However, a misunderstanding over which mage was to use 'Remove Curse' on Grave Digger resulted in her rapid escape, and Brianna was forced to deploy her latest invention, the Laz-E-Boy of Doom to combat Grave Digger, as the 'Final Protection from Good' spell prevented any of the mages from doing damage to Grave Digger, and the town sheriff (secretly an aspect of Array) had forbidden the Edge Guard from using their enchanted weapons, thus using the weapons' own magical inability to break the law against them. However, while the battle initially seemed to go in favor of Brianna due to the deployment of her Peebees, the sentient ammunition's glitchy AI code caused them to cause rampant damage across the village, resulting in Grave Digger convincing the Peebees that Brianna was the true 'bad guy' here, switching their targeting. As Grave Digger moved to finish off Brianna, a disguised Genn revealed herself to be the one really there instead and invaded Grave Digger's mind with her Extra-sensory perception. Once there, Genn came to a surprising realization. Grave Digger was not the curse that had originally given birth to Brianna at all, but rather a manifestation of a segment of Brianna's id, one which intensely feared Gina and Brittany for the threat they posed to Brianna's self-identity. However, upon revealing that the 'shadows' of Brittany and Gina that Grave Digger so feared were in fact merely mental effigies that Brianna had subconsciously formed herself, Genn was able to reunite the two parts of Brianna's mind, resulting in "Grave Digger"'s final settling. An external sign of this showed in the disappearance of the eye-mark that Brianna had inherited from Brittany as well. Brianna would have little time to relax, however, as she was soon arrested for causing the battle in the village by the hamlet's local police, under the control of Array's sheriff persona. However, a passionate speech about her reasons for coming to Jade in the first place fell on unexpectedly receptive ears in the area of the sheriff and judge aspects of Array at the trial. While Brianna was sentenced to life imprisonment, another aspect of Array disguised as a prisoner broke Brianna out, leading her to Array's primary self. Array explained her sympathy for Brianna's cause, and showed her where she had used her abilities to create a new body of Raphiel's soul key, one unlinked to her mental network due to her not creating a personality for it which was provided by the soul key instead. However, in exchange, Brianna soon had to help Array in keeping her boyfriend, Tirant, from conquering Jade with a gigantic magical golem, as Array wished to use her current plans (conquering from within using her duplication powers) rather than the excessively damaging road of conquering through the golem's mystical force. Brianna and Raphiel unintentionally led the golem into a trap set by Array, before her mother, Julia, showed up to drag Brianna off to clear up the matters relating to her sentence. Shortly thereafter, Brianna was kidnapped by forces loyal to the dwarven fighter G'nolga in an effort to blackmail Julia into forfeiting a fight for the title of Armsmaster of Jade. Though Brianna was rescued by Genn and Seance, they arrived too late to prevent G'nolga from deceitfully usurping the title and staining Julia's honor via implications of taking a fall for money. However, Brianna would help in the effort to foil the true plot behind the challenge: an attempt by G'nolga, allied with Array, Tirant, and Rook, to gain control of the zigguarauts of Jade, the hiding places of the powerful artifacts used to drive back the race of the Shadows who conquered Jade in its far past, and accessible only by the Armsmaster of Jade and their associates. As Brittany's pregnancy took more and more of her time, Brianna soon came to be Gina's backup in her adventures, which led both of them to the old lair of Dreadwing, years after Gina's first visit to it. Inside, they contended both with Dreadwing's lair guardian, a mammoth monster engineered to protect the lair which had only gotten more powerful in its years of rest, and Fauntleroy and his two wives who wished to capture the mymior of the lair so that Fauntleroy could use its ethereal energy reserves to finally return to his true draconic form, as well as transforming his wives from their dragonkin forms into true dragons as well. During this, Brianna unintentionally tapped into her latent magical ability, causing her to generate magical ammunition for her weapons despite her forgetting to load them. This ability, along with Brianna paying careful attention to how Fauntleroy and Gina soul-dived into the mymior, allowed her to rescue Gina after Fauntleroy abandoned her in the mymior's inner recesses. Recently, Brianna accompanied Gina on her latest research trip to Jade, in which they discovered the remains of Alfred Peachbody in an ancient Saurian mymior while the Vaultron force pursued the Ninja-Pirate Leprechauns further inside the lair they found it in. However, further investigations were put on hold as the sisters had to deal with the loss of their sister Brittany and grandmother Brunhilda, due to the events at Dark Home. Brianna had to deal with a life that now is devoid of two notable influences on her life, while trying to accept the fact that Brittany isn't dead, but is lost beyond their reach still. But rather than accepting it, She and Gina plotted to try recovering Brittany themselves, and attempted to steal an artifact from Erwin Talon, one of their archenemies. Unfortunately, the theft was detected, and Gina was arrested for breaking into Erwin's home. Brianna, over Gina's own objections, takes it upon herself to act as Gina's defense lawyer, and launches into a full-on Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Parody that nearly works until Gina herself overrides the Peebo Brianna had placed in her head to keep Gina from stopping her.http://en.wikifur.com/wiki/Brianna_Diggers References Category:Female Category:Character Category:Humanoid Category:Were-Person Category:Article Stubs